Big Family Neighborhood
by Empunya Tunjung
Summary: Selamat datang di perkumpulan tetangga keluarga-keluarga besar. Keluarga beranak tujuh, delapan, atau belum punya anak sama sekali? Kenakalan anak, pertengkaran rumah tangga, kesusahan mendapatkan momongan? Semua bisa didiskusikan di sini. Chapter 7 (Shiratorizawa Family) & 8 (Seijo Family) UPDATE
1. Kelahiran

**Disclaimer** : Manga dan anime Haikyuu merupakan karya yang hak ciptanya dimiliki oleh Furudate Haruichi. Adapun saya tiada ada sedikitpun mengambil keuntungan materiil dalam peminjaman karakter di dalam fanfiksi ini.

 **Warn** : Mpreg. Alternative universe and reality. Children!Karasuno boys. Big family. Tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan fanfiksi _Karasuno's Little Family_.

 **.::Selamat membaca::.**

Tadashi menatap khawatir sang ibu yang mengernyit kesakitan sembari memegangi perutnya.

"Mamma?"

Koshi tersenyum tipis dan duduk kembali di sofa. Tadashi disuruhnya duduk di sampingnya, diusap dengan lembut rambut kehijauan putra yang sebentar lagi tidak bungsu itu. Diciumi Koshi dengan lembut kening Tadashi. "Sebentar lagi Tadacchi akan punya adik, loh. Senang?"

Tatapan mata hijau itu tiada mengerti dan tangan kecilnya memegangi perut besar sang ibu. Koshi tersenyum geli melihat mata polos itu. Ia ciumi pipi Tadashi berulang kali dengan penuh sayang dan gemas, si kecil tidak menolak maupun memberontak dan tertawa geli menerima perlakuan ibunya.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian Koshi melepaskan pelukannya dari Tadashi dan mengernyit kesakitan lagi. Tangannya memeluk perut besarnya dan keringat membanjiri wajahnya lagi. Lagi-lagi bocah satu setengah tahun itu memberikan reaksi panik dan ketakutan. "Mammaaa."

Biasanya ibunya akan kesakitan semenit dua. Namun kali ini Tadashi harus terus menggenggam jari-jari ibunya bermenit-menit lamanya. Dia turut menangis, tak kuasa melihat wajah tersiksa ibunya. Isakannya tak bisa ditenangkan Koshi yang juga kesakitan setengah mati. Wajahnya memerah, dan dia terus membisikkan ujaran lembut di telinga anaknya itu untuk tetap tenang.

"Tadacchi, Kei _nii-chan_."

Pegangan di jemarinya dilepas. Dengan tertatih-tatih Tadashi berlari keluar dari ruang keluarga dan menemu dua kakaknya yang bermain di teras. Ia berteriak dengan tersendat-sendat dan gagap. Wajahnya masih memperlihatkan kepanikan. " _Nii-chan_. _Nii-chan_ … Mammaaaaa."

Kei dan Tobio yang semula memperebutkan mainan dinosaurus, terpaku. Pegangan kuat Kei pada mainan itu melonggar dan dengan cepat Tobio mengambil mainan itu dari sang kakak. Dibawanya menjauh dari si pirang dan tidak mempedulikan tangisan sang adik. Kei menggeram sekali padanya sebelum menghampiri Tadashi yang terisak dan ketakutan. "Ada apa, Tadashi?"

"Mammaaaa…."

Kei melepas sendalnya dan dia berlari dengan cepat ke ruang keluarga, tempat ibunya yang masih kesakitan. Wajahnya pasi seketika melihat wajah pucat sang ibu, dan dadanya bergemuruh dengan nyaring. "Mama!"

Koshi tersenyum tipis melihat kedatangan Kei. "Adiknya mau keluar, Kei."

Anak pirangnya segera berlari ke meja telepon dan memencet angka satu dengan kuat dan berulang kali sembari memegangi gagang telepon.

"Papa! Mama… adiknya…."

Kei baru mengujarkan tiga kata itu saja, dan telepon langsung ditutup dari seberang. Kei kembali panik dan menekan angka satu lagi berkali-kali. Namun telepon tidak jua terhubung. Si pirang ketakutan setengah mati dan berlari mendekati ibunya. Bocah empat tahun itu tak berani menangis, tak mau menambah kepanikan ibunya yang sudah cukup kerepotan karena Tadashi terisak memeluk lengannya.

Ujarnya tergagap, "Mama mau minum?"

Koshi hanya tersenyum, dan Kei berlari lagi ke dapur. Ia memanggil Tobio untuk turut jua mengkhawatirkan ibu mereka. Disuruhnya Tobio untuk mengambil selimut di kamar, meskipun adiknya itu kemudian uring-uringan melakukan perintahnya. Kei kembali ke ruang keluarga dengan membawa segelas air putih. Tobio datang pula dengan selimut. Mereka menyelimuti si perak anggun itu.

"Papa mana?"

"Mana kutahu." Kei sebal pada Tobio yang kini nampaknya turut tertular panik seperti dia. Koshi kembali mengerang, dan tiga anak termuda mereka menjadi pucat setengah mati karena rintihan si perak. Tangisan Tadashi makin menjadi-jadi. Ia ingin memanjat di dada ibunya, memeluk leher Koshi, dan menciumi pipi ibunya, seperti saat ia selalu diciumi untuk ditenangkan oleh orang tuanya ketika ia menangis atau sakit. Namun Kei menariknya saat Tadashi akan melakukan hal itu. "Nanti adiknya kesakitan."

"Mama tidak apa-apa, kok." Senyuman itu masih tetap menenangkan, namun ada getaran kesakitan di nadanya. Tobio berkali-kali menyodorkan segelas air untuk diminum ibunya, namun ditolak oleh Koshi dan kemudian ia sendiri kembali pasi. "Oe, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana?" tanyanya sambil terus menarik-narik lengan baju Kei. Si pirang yang sudah kesusahan menggendong Tadashi yang menangis di tangan kanannya mendelik penuh kesal dan sebal. "Mana kutahu!"

Tobio berlari ke telepon dan menekan angka satu lagi. Mereka sudah diajari bahwa jika terjadi sesuatu di rumah saat ayah mereka sedang bekerja, mereka harus memencet angka satu di telepon. Di hari biasa, suara sang ayah akan terdengar di seberang. Biasanya ujar kesal terdengar jika alasan mereka hanya untuk iseng. Terkadang adalah tawa penuh kebahagiaan terdengar dan menyuruh mereka untuk bersabar menunggu kepulangan sang ayah.

Namun sekarang tidak terdengar apapun di seberang. Telepon bahkan tidak diangkat sama sekali. Dan itu membikin wajah Tobio makin pucat. "Papa mana?"

Erangan Koshi makin menjadi-jadi. Tobio bolak-balik memperbaiki selimut ibunya yang berantakan, menyodorkan minum, bahkan mengambil handuk untuk menyeka keringat sang ibu. Kei sama sekali tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa karena isakan Tadashi makin mengeras seiring makin kesakitannya sang ibu.

Dan lama kelamaan Tobio turut menangis jua. Bocah tiga tahun itu terduduk di lantai, di dekat kaki sang ibu dan Kei makin merasa tersiksa karenanya.

"Koshi!"

Langkah kaki itu nyaring dan cepat dan wajah panik ayah mereka terlihat kemudian. Daichi menghampiri keempat anggota keluarganya, mencium kening Tobio yang menghampirinya dengan menangis, dan memeluk pasangan hidupnya. "Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang, ya?"

Koshi hanya mengangguk lemah. Ia benar-benar kepayahan dan memegangi pundak Daichi kuat-kuat. Dituntun Daichi Koshi keluar rumah, diiringi ketiga anak mereka yang sama ketakutannya.

"Papa?"

Berhasil membawa Koshi masuk ke mobil, Daichi beralih menghadap ketiga anaknya. Ujarnya, "Kalian jaga rumah sebentar, ya? Nanti Papa dan Mama segera kembali kok."

Kei mengangguk mengerti. Dia sudah pernah menghadapi situasi yang seperti itu dua kali, dan ia mulai terbiasa sedikit. Namun Tadashi tidak. Dia tetap merajuk untuk ikut bersama sang ayah. Ia memberontak di pelukan kakaknya dan menjerit untuk digendong Daichi.

"Tadacchi?"

Erangannya berhenti saat Koshi memanggil anak hijaunya itu. Senyuman manis ibunya membuat mata Tadashi terpana sesaat. Lanjut sang perak lagi, "Tadacchi jadi _nii-chan_ yang baik, ya? Mama dan papa mau jemput adik sebentar. Kan Tadacchi sudah jadi kakak."

Daichi mencium kening Tadashi sekali dan meninggalkan ketiga anaknya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Katanya terakhir kali pada Kei, "Nanti paman Asahi akan datang mengambil kebutuhan mama. Kei tolong bantu siapkan ya?"

Dan perasaan bergemuruh di dada Kei sudah hilang sama sekali. Ia bujuk adik-adiknya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Tadashi yang masih meneteskan air mata sekali dua mengekori kemana pun Kei pergi. Tobio berhenti menangis dan hanya duduk di sofa dalam diam. Tidak mempedulikan ujaran kakaknya untuk membantu menyiapkan hal-hal yang sudah diminta ayah mereka. Tubuh kecilnya kerepotan membawa-bawa tas yang bahkan bisa ia dan Tadashi masuki.

.::.

" _Defender_ , pahlawan kebangkitan datang! Zombie apapun akan kami basmi!"

Ujaran berisik itu diserukan dua bocah berumur enam dan delapan tahun. Tiga anak tertua keluarga Karasuno telah pulang dari sekolah dan tetap berisik seperti biasa. Selain si anak kedua, mereka berlari selepas menanggalkan sepatu mereka dan berebutan masuk ke ruang keluarga.

"Kei, mama mana?" Si sulung, Yuu, melemparkan tasnya begitu saja. Dia mengambil satu dua balok kayu yang sudah disusun adik pirangnya dan menaruhnya lagi ke lantai. Karenanya kedut sebal muncul di kening sang adik. " _Nii san_ , jangan ganggu."

Yuu tertawa kegirangan dan berniat mengusili Kei lagi sebelum Chikara turut masuk ke sana dan menjitak kepala kakaknya itu. Anak berambut hitam itu menghampiri Tadashi yang duduk tak jauh dari Tobio dan Kei yang bermain menyusun balok dan menggendong batita yang matanya masih memerah dan kesusahan menggigiti biskuit besar yang ia genggam. "Makan apa, Tadashi?"

Tugas Chikara jika dia pulang sekolah adalah memandikan Tadashi, itu yang diminta ayah dan ibunya selama ini. Dan tentu saja anak kedua Karasuno itu menurut dan melakukannya dengan senang hati.

Tadashi memperlihatkan biskuit yang baru separuh ia gigiti. "Cuich."

Chikara tertawa dan membawa adiknya itu ke kamar mandi. Ryuunosuke yang sejak sampai di rumah langsung memberantakkan isi tasnya, kini berlari mengelilingi rumah, mencari sang ibu. Karena tak menemu si perak jua, ujarnya saat kembali ke ruang keluarga, "Kei, Tobio. Mama mana?"

"Rumah sakit," jawab Kei singkat dan tidak peduli. Yuu yang sudah biasa pada hal itu hanya membulatkan mulutnya dan memperdengarkan suara mengerti. Dia akan punya adik keenam. Chikara yang juga mendengar obrolan di ruang keluarga berteriak pada adik pertamanya, "Ryuu. Nanti kau yang kebagian mengurus adik bayi itu, loh."

"Berisik! Belum tentu juga, loh."

Yuu tertawa. Ditepuknya punggung Ryuunosuke, "Ryuu, aku sudah dapat jatah mengurus Tobio. Chikara mengurus Tadashi. Jadi yang tersisa mengurus adik terakhir kita ya tinggal kau."

Wajah bocah botak itu terlihat tidak rela. Dia merasa mengurus bayi pasti sangat merepotkan dan membuatnya tidak bisa bermain dengan sesuka hatinya.

"Yang benar saja."

Tobio yang bosan menyusun balok dengan Kei berlari mengambil bola di sudut ruangan dan melemparkannya pada kakak sulungnya. "Ayo main bola."

Yuu tertawa keras dan menghampiri adik hitamnya itu. Ia berantakkan rambut Tobio dan ujarnya, "Uwoh! Ayo kita main di halaman, Tobio. Kau ini benar-benar suka main bola, ya?"

Tobio hanya diam dan mengekori kakak pendeknya yang berjalan keluar. Mata birunya memancarkan kebahagiaan tiada terkira dan ia begitu antusias jika sudah bermain bola dengan kakaknya itu. Ketika dulu ia ditanyai cita-citanya, Tobio menjawab dengan begitu semangat, "Main bola voli."

Saat mendengarnya, Koshi tertawa dan mengamini, Daichi sama tertawanya dan memeluk tubuh kecil Tobio dengan erat, "Kau akan jadi pemain voli yang hebat nanti, Tobio."

"Aku ikut!" Ryuunosuke melemparkan buku yang sedari tadi ia bawa-bawa dan berlari mengejar kakak dan adiknya. Ujarnya dengan berisik, " _Defender_ , pembela yang lemah akan mengalahkanmu, Tobio!"

Kei mendelik bosan dan menyesali nasibnya yang harus dibesarkan di keluarga terlampau besar itu. Kakak-kakaknya yang terkadang usil, Tobio yang terkadang suka menganggu dan mengajaknya bertengkar, Tadashi yang masih suka menangis dan mengekorinya kemana-mana. Dan sekarang bertambah satu adik bayi lagi? Kei bahkan tak tahu apakah dia bisa bertahan hidup lebih lama lagi atau tidak.

"Tidak bisakah aku dilahirkan di keluarga normal dan hanya punya satu kakak saja?"

 **-Bersambung**

 **A/N:** Sesungguhnya saya berniat untuk membuat kumpulan drabble keluarga Karasuno. Tapi untuk yang _event_ satu ini sedikit lebih panjang, jadi dibuat dua chapter.


	2. Anggota Baru Keluarga Karasuno

"Eh?"

Asahi terpaku di depan pintu masuk demi melihat siapa tamu mereka malam itu. Tadashi yang sedari tadi menunggu kedatangan kedua orang tuanya dengan tidak sabar, akhirnya berhasil menyusul sang paman dengan tertatih-tatih. Dia tertawa gembira saat mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"Tadacchi!"

Tadashi segera menyerbu ke dalam pelukan neneknya, Ittetsu. Ia tertawa girang saat pipinya diciumi dengan begitu dalam oleh pria berkacamata itu. Keishin yang berdiri tegap di samping istrinya menatap Asahi dengan tajam, "Apa-apaan wajahmu itu, hah?"

Asahi tergagap dan tersenyum dengan kaku, "Ayah dan ibu kenapa kemari?"

"Kau pikir aku bisa meninggalkan cucu-cucuku padamu? Kau itu orang yang mudah ditipu dan panik." Keishin mendecih dan melepas sepatunya. Ittetsu tersenyum tipis mendengar ujar kesal suaminya, "Kami langsung berniat kemari setelah tahu Koshi dibawa ke rumah sakit, Asahi- _kun_."

Kakek dan nenek Karasuno itu masuk begitu saja ke dalam rumah, diserbu Tobio yang memancarkan mata bersemangat dan langsung digendong Keishin, "Yosh, Tobio. Kau tambah besar saja, ya? Kau tambah berat, tahu."

Yuu dan Ryuunosuke—yang semula bermain robot-robotan—terpekik mendengar suara kakek mereka. Wajah keduanya pasi, dan begitu Keishin mendapati apa yang mereka berdua lakukan, matanya melotot pada keduanya, "Wah, sepertinya ada yang tidak belajar ya, malam-malam begini."

"Kami sudah be—belajar, kok!" Yuu membela diri. Ittetsu tertawa melihat laku salah tingkah cucu-cucunya. Ia dekati anak tertua dan ketiga Karasuno itu dan katanya lembut, "Masa? Coba kutanya pada Chikara."

Chikara yang juga berada di ruangan yang sama sembari membaca buku cekikikan melihat kakak dan adiknya dijitak pelan oleh kakek mereka. Di rumah itu, Yuu dan Ryuunosuke hanya bisa takluk oleh dua orang, ayah mereka dan kakek mereka. Sehingga, meskipun paman Asahi mereka sekalipun yang menegur, keduanya tidak mungkin akan begitu mudah menurut.

"Ayo belajar sana biar pintar, dasar bocah!"

Ryuunosuke uring-uringan mengambil bukunya, dan Yuu terpaksa harus mengungkap kebohongannya bahwa sebenarnya dia memiliki tugas dari sekolah hari itu. Dan hal itu nyaris membuat kakeknya kembali berseru akan memarahi jika saja Ittetsu tidak menengahi dan menenangkan orang itu. Yuu tentu saja langsung berlindung di balik tubuh neneknya dengan gembira.

"PR-nya susah, tahu. Kalau tidak ada papa dan mama, mana bisa mengerjakan." Yuu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sejumput rambut pirangnya bergerak-gerak saat dia membela diri, "Paman Asahi terlalu bodoh untuk diminta bantuan."

"Oe!"

Dan jitakan pelan itu mendarat di kepala cokelat itu lagi. "Jangan bilang orang lain bodoh kalau kau sendiri belum pintar, bocah!"

"Sudahlah, sudahlah." Ittetsu tertawa pelan dan ringan. Ia dudukkan Tadashi di lantai dan mendekati dua cucunya yang kini bergabung dengan Chikara yang sedari tadi belajar sendiri. "Mana? Mana yang tidak mengerti. Tanya saja pada nenek, ya?"

Yuu berseru gembira. Ryuunosuke juga. Dan Chikara tersenyum girang setiap kali ia akan belajar bersama neneknya itu. Keishin yang tak lagi memiliki kuasa untuk memarahi dua cucu bandelnya beralih pada Tobio yang kini duduk di pundaknya, "Kau nanti jangan sebodoh kakak-kakakmu, ya, Tobio? Kei, kau juga!"

Kei hanya berdehem sekali dan terus memainkan boneka dinosaurusnya. Ia duduk dengan dikelilingi banyak boneka dinosaurus dan setiap gilirannya, boneka itu akan digerak-gerakkan tangan mungil Kei. Si pirang diam saja saat adiknya, Tadashi ingin ikut bergabung dengannya dan turut meniru-niru suara garang entah binatang apa.

Melihat keponakan-keponakannya sudah menjadi lebih tenang, Asahi terdiam. Dia hanya duduk mendekati Kei dan Tadashi yang bermain dan memperhatikan keduanya yang sibuk sendiri dengan mainan mereka. Tobio yang tadinya juga selalu menuntut Asahi untuk menemaninya bermain lempar bola juga turut tenang bermain pesawat-pesawatan dengan ayahnya. Dan Asahi tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi di tengah ketenangan itu.

Tadashi yang semula menggerak-gerakkan sebuah boneka mendekatkan bonekanya pada sang paman. Ia lalu memanjat tubuh pamannya yang bersila dan memegangi pundak pemuda berambut cokelat itu. "Man… mamma… mamma…"

Asahi memegangi tubuh Tadashi yang bisa saja terjatuh ke belakang. Dia tersenyum manis pada bocah itu. "Mama sebentar lagi pulang."

Ditepuki Tadashi pipi Asahi dengan lembut. "Mamma…."

"Tadashi kangen mama?"

Lengan kecil dan pendek itu memeluk leher pamannya dan kepala kecilnya ia letakkan di atas pundak kiri pamannya. Katanya lagi, "Mamma…."

Asahi tertawa kecil dan menepuk-nepuk pantat bocah hijau itu dengan lembut. Tadashi sudah mengantuk, tentu saja. Menurutnya, batita itu sudah melewati hari yang begitu melelahkan. Sehingga wajar dia sudah mengantuk padahal baru selesai makan malam. Dipeluk Asahi bocah yang masih menyebut-nyebut mamanya itu. Ketika bisikan di telinganya tak terdengar lagi, Asahi mengintip sedikit untuk memastikan Tadashi sudah lelap tertidur. Ia berdiri dan bersiap masuk ke dalam kamar sebelum Chikara berdiri dan menahannya, "Paman. Aku lupa menyusun tempat tidurnya. Tunggu sebentar, ya?"

Asahi tersenyum tipis dan mengiyakan ujar keponakannya itu. Selama berdiri, ia menepuk-nepuk pantat mungil Tadashi dengan pelan. Jika tubuh di pelukannya menegang sesekali, dia akan mengayunkan lengannya pelan dan lembut sambil tak berhenti menepuk pelan punggung keponakannya.

"Asahi, kau itu mau sampai kapan mengurus anak Daichi saja? Menikah sana dan punya anak sendiri. Jangan buat orang tuamu ini mengkhawatirkanmu."

Asahi terpaku mendengar ujar ayahnya. Ia tak sanggup membalas ujaran itu dan terkekeh pelan. Yuu yang kurang lebih mengerti obrolan sedikit dewasa itu tertawa keras dan menyeletuk, "Paman Asahi mana mungkin bisa menikah. Dia kan cemen!"

"Yuu- _kun_ , siapa yang mengajarimu kata-kata itu? Tidak sopan." Ittetsu menegur cucunya. Dielusnya lembut kepala dengan jingga sejumput itu, "Kalau berkata pada yang lebih tua, harus lebih sopan. Yang begitu tidak boleh dikatakan, ya?"

Yuu mengangguk menurut dan kembali mengerjakan PRnya. Keishin hanya tertawa mendengar kata-kata Yuu dan menepuk punggung putranya itu, "Nah. Jangan sampai anak kecil pun mengata-ngataimu, Asahi!"

"Aku mengerti, kok." Asahi merasa kepayahan. Dia bergegas pergi ke kamar ketika Chikara memanggilnya dan meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan rasa tak enak hati. Mau bagaimana lagi, Asahi sama sekali tidak memiliki pikiran untuk menikah atau semacam itu. Dia masih ingin sendiri dan menikmati kesendiriannya.

Dan gajinya sebagai pelatih tim bola voli SMP masih belum cukup untuk menghidupi dia dan keluarganya sendiri, mungkin.

"Kakek. Cemen itu artinya apa?" Tobio menunduk demi menatap mata kakeknya. Keishin mendongak agar sang cucu tak kesusahan. Matanya mendelik pada Tobio yang masih memandanginya, menunggu jawaban. Keishin kesusahan menyusun kata dan kemudian beralih pada Ittetsu yang masih sibuk mengajari Yuu. "Nenek. Cucumu bertanya arti cemen, nih."

"Tobio kan cucumu juga, Keishin- _kun_." Ittetsu tersenyum tipis dengan alis bergerak ke bawah. Dia memegangi dagunya sebentar dan berpikir untuk menyusun kata agar dimengerti bocah tiga tahun itu. "Cemen itu artinya tidak keren. Tapi tidak boleh dipakai ke orang. Soalnya semua orang itu keren."

"Begitu, Tobio." Keishin menatap cucunya lagi. Mata biru itu masih tidak mengerti ujaran Ittetsu. "Keren itu apa?"

"Ah, kau ini." Keishin menurunkan cucu hitamnya itu. Ia melirik jam dinding dan menatap Tobio lagi, "Kau tidak lelah, Tobio? Mau tidur?"

"Kei dan Tobio biasanya tidur jam delapan, Kakek." Chikara yang selesai menyiapkan tempat tidur untuk saudara-saudaranya datang lagi dan kini duduk di samping Kei. Menemani adiknya itu bermain dinosaurus-dinosaurusan. Kening Keishin berkedut sekali mendengar ucap jujur Chikara. "Daichi dan Koshi itu. Mereka membuat cucu-cucuku tidur semalam itu?"

"Itu waktu yang wajar untuk mereka tidur, Keishin- _kun_." Tentu saja tidak ada ibu yang tega mendengar anaknya disalahkan meskipun oleh suami sendiri. Dia tertawa sendiri, "Kau lupa dulu Daichi dan Asahi juga begitu. Kau ini."

Keishin tertawa ganjil sambil melemparkan bola yang tadinya disodorkan Tobio kepadanya. "Yah, bagaimana yah? Perasaan baru kemarin aku membesarkan bocah-bocah itu. Tahu-tahu sudah diberi cucu saja." Tak lepas pandangan Keishin dari Tobio yang berlari-lari mengejar bola. Katanya saat menyadari putranya tak kunjung kembali, "Chikara. Mana pamanmu?"

"Tadi Tadashi terbangun lagi. Jadi paman Asahi menidurkannya lagi."

Yuu berteriak nyaring saat soal terakhir di bukunya telah dia kerjakan. Dia berlari-lari mengelilingi ruangan itu dengan gembira dan penuh kemenangan. Lelah berlari, dia menaiki sofa dan mengacak pinggangnya. "Aku, _Defender_ Merah! Aku sudah mengalahkan monster yang bernama PR itu! Hahahaha. Enyahlah kau, virus zombie!"

"Ah iya, _Earth Defender_ kan sudah mau mulai!" Ryuu berdiri jua dari duduknya. Ia lepas buku yang sedari tadi ia coba baca. Ittetsu berujar panik sebelumnya namun kemudian dibiarkannya ketika sontak seluruh cucunya duduk dengan kompak di depan televisi. Bahkan Kei yang sedari tadi tidak bersuara turut duduk dengan pancaran mata bergairah menatap televisi yang belum dinyalakan. Mereka menuntut kakek mereka untuk menyalakan televisi yang colokannya dicabut oleh Daichi—peraturan yang dibuat oleh orang tua mereka bahwa televisi tidak boleh dinyalakan selama waktu belajar.

"T-Rex-nya muncul." Mata Kei berbinar-binar. Tobio terperangah ketika banyak zombie yang berdatangan dan mengerumuni pemeran utama dalam tayangan yang jadi kesukaan bocah-bocah Karasuno itu. Yuu dan Ryuunosuke berseru nyaring saat pemeran berkostum merah muncul dan berteriak, " _DEFENDER_ MERAH!"

"Sebenarnya itu tontonan apa sih? Kenapa ada dinosaurus, manusia super power, dan zombienya?" Keishin yang turut menonton mendampingi kelima bocah itu kebingungan untuk mengikuti jalan cerita. Ittetsu lain lagi paniknya, "Tunggu, Keishin- _kun_. Bukannya itu tidak boleh ditonton anak kecil? Itu kekerasan, loh. Kekerasan. Tidak seharusnya ditonton mereka."

Sementara Asahi di kamar yang tak jauh dari ruang itu terus panik karena Tadashi tak kunjung tertidur karena keributan yang terjadi di ruang keluarga. Dan karena keributan disertai seruan panik dan heran kakek nenek mereka, tak ada satupun yang menyadari tangisan Tadashi sedari tadi.

.::.

Keluarga terlampau besar itu tengah sarapan saat mobil Daichi memasuki garasi rumah mereka. Yuu, Ryuunosuke, dan Tobio serentak berlari menjemput orang tua mereka dengan gembira. Tadashi pun menuntut sang nenek yang tengah menggendong sembari menyuapinya untuk turut mengikuti lari kakaknya. "Mamma!"

Belum sempat Tadashi ke luar, Daichi dan Koshi sudah masuk ke dalam rumah. Si bocah hijau terheran-heran. Perut besar ibunya sudah hilang, dan justru di dalam gendongannya ada bayi mungil yang bergerak-gerak dan menarik perhatiannya. Beruntung ia digendong sang nenek, sehingga bisa melihat adik bayinya yang berambut jingga yang terlihat nyaman di gendongan sang ibu.

"Wah, adiknya Tadacchi imut sekali." Ittetsu berujar girang. Dia menunjuk-nunjuk hidung mungil bayi jingga itu menggunakan jemari mungil Tadashi. "Lihat Tadacchi. Sekarang Tadashi jadi kakak, loh. Sekarang Tadacchi disebutnya _nii-chan_."

Semula si bocah hijau tidak mengerti dan menatap mata ibunya dengan heran. Tapi melihat senyuman ibunya, batita itu tertawa gembira. Di bawah, tiga kakaknya berebutan ingin jua melihat adik baru mereka dan minta digendong ayah mereka meskipun akhirnya hanya Tobio yang diangkat dan Ryuu maupun Yuu mendapat pelototan dan ujaran untuk bersabar.

"Mama? Adik ini namanya siapa?"

"Shoyo." Koshi berujar pelan sambil merapikan rambut jingga putra bungsunya. Mata si kecil Shoyo tertutup, tapi kata Koshi, Shoyo sedang tidak tidur. Ia ditidurkan di tengah-tengah ruang keluarga dengan dikelilingi keenam kakaknya dan kakek nenek serta pamannya. Keenam mata bocah-bocah itu berbinar dan merasa ajaib melihat makhluk yang jauh lebih kecil dari mereka itu. Tadashi kegirangan ketika jari kecilnya digenggam kuat-kuat oleh tangan mungil adik barunya. "Mamma…." Pamernya sambil memperlihatkan jarinya yang digenggam Shoyo. Wajahnya terlihat bahagia.

Koshi tertawa lembut dan diusapnya pelan rambut Tadashi, "Sho- _chan_ sepertinya suka pada Tadacchi _nii-chan_ , ya?"

Tobio memegang tangan Shoyo yang lain dan ia juga turut terpana saat merasakan kelembutan kulit kemerahan itu. Para orang dewasa yang melihat ekspresi wajah Tobio mendadak merasa gemas dan ingin mencubit pipi yang mulai bersemu itu.

"Oe, Tadashi…. Aku juga mau memegangi tangan Shoyo. Gantian!" Ryuunosuke menarik tangan Tadashi dengan lembut, namun sang adik menolak. Tak mau membuat salah satu adik cengengnya itu menangis, dia beralih pada adik hitamnya. Namun bukannya bisa memegangi, dia justru dijitak Daichi. Senyuman mengintimidasi sang ayah membikin tiga anak tertua Karasuno merinding dan merasa bersalah.

"Ini sudah jam berapa? Bukannya kalian harus sekolah? Hah?"

 **-sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya**

 **A/N** : Halo, hai. Wah saya tidak menyangka fanfiksi ini ternyata mendapatkan sejumlah review yang membuat saya terharu. Terima kasih banyak. Padahal saya pikir hal berbau mpreg mungkin sangat tidak disukai sebagian besar pembaca. Terima kasih banyak karena sudah berkenan membaca dan memberikan review di fanfiksi ini.

Saya menyadari banyak sekali _plothole_ dan kecacatan di fanfiksi ini. Seperti penggunaan sebutan hormat yang tidak konsisten antara Bahasa Jepang dan Bahasa Indonesia (dan saya baru menyadarinya baru aja :'), alur yang timpang dan terlampau cepat, atau yang hanya berpusat pada satu atau dua karakter saja dan semacam itu. Saya mencoba memperbaiki dan mempelajarinya sedikit demi sedikit agar sedikit lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Adapun penggunaan bahasa di dalam fanfiksi ini menyesuaikan rating fanfiksi. Karena fanfiksi ini (seolah) ditujukan untuk anak-anak (K+), saya menghindari penggunaan kata-kata yang susah dimengerti dan pengaturan atau penyusunan kata-kata yang membingungkan dan diluar struktur dan lebih menekankan penggunaan struktur kalimat yang sederhana (soalnya selain itu di RL saya juga tengah belajar menulis cerita untuk anak-anak). Karena itu, maafkan jika gaya bahasanya terlampau lemah dan tidak sesuai ekspetasi karena tidak mendewa. Saya tidak keberatan loh dikasih saran kalau semisal ternyata selama fanfiksi ini terdapat penggunaan yang ternyata melenceng dari keinginan saya di atas.

Oh ya selain itu, saya juga membutuhkan bimbingan kalian semua. Sesungguhnya saya dibesarkan sebagai anak tunggal. Jadi saya tidak terlalu memahami bagaimana rasanya punya saudara. Adapun di dalam fanfiksi ini saya hanya mengira-ngira. Kalau semisal ada adegan yang ternyata tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan kehidupan kakak beradik, boleh loh disanggah. Tentu saja dengan menggunakan bahasa yang baik dan benar juga ya, supaya saya lebih mudah memahaminya. Hehe.

 **Pertanyaan yang paling sering disampaikan:**

 **T** : Apakah akan ada tim Shiratorizawa, Ubugawa, dan lainnya?

 **J** : Iya. Saya merencanakan fanfiksi ini dibuat sebagai kumpulan drabble pendek kehidupan tim-tim yang diubah menjadi kehidupan keluarga kecil (atau besar) yang harmonis. Saya juga akan menulis drabble pendek tentang keluarga Shiratorizawa juga. Hanya saja slot karakter hanya memberikan maksimal empat pilihan saja. Sehingga hanya empat itu saja yang bisa ditampilkan. Padahal saya rasanya ingin menambah tim lainnya juga. XD

 **T** : Apakah fanfiksi ini memiliki plot atau bisa disebut _spin-off_ atau _side-story_ dari fanfiksi _Karasuno Little Family_?

 **J** : Tidak. Saya banyak mengubah susunan keluarga (?) di fanfiksi KLF. Saya juga tidak akan memunculkan tokoh antagonis di fanfiksi ini, tidak seperti di KLF yang menjadikan Shiratorizawa dan Fukurodani sebagai pihak antagonis. Sehingga fanfiksi ini merupakan fanfiksi yang sama sekali berbeda dari fanfiksi KLF. :)

 **T** : Apakah author mau menerima masukan untuk ide cerita drabble di chapter selanjutnya?

 **J** : Tentu saja. Saya terbuka dengan segala masukan. Selama ide cerita itu tidak bertentangan dari ide cerita yang saya miliki, saya bersedia menampung :)

 **T** : Kalau request? Kemunculan karakter tertentu misalnya?

 **J** : Tentu saja boleh. Toh fanfiksi ini merupakan kumpulan drabble lepas yang tidak terikat erat pada peraturan alur dan konflik cerita. Bisa saja chapter ini tentang keluarga Karasuno yang baru dapat bayi baru, chapter selanjutnya bisa saja tentang Kuroo yang kabur dari rumah, misalnya, atau Bokuto yang saking inginnya punya anak jadinya menculik Oikawa untuk dijadikan anak selama seharian. :) /heh


	3. Ulang tahun Kuroo Tetsuro

Dan tendangan itu tepat mengenai pinggangnya dan membuatnya terlempar setengah meter ke kanan. Ia dibuat Yaku bersujud di tanah, mengerang dan memegangi pinggangnya dengan hati-hati sembari menahan tangis.

Namun setetes dua telah terlihat di ujung mata rupanya.

"Yaku _san_! Apa salahku?"

Saat ia menatap lawannya, dia terpaku mendapati Kenma kecil mereka yang digendong dalam diam. Yaku memelototinya. "Kau menitipkan Kenma di rumah keluarga Karasuno lagi!"

Bocah sebelas tahun itu berdiri dengan susah payah sambil menggerutu, "Ini kekerasan pada anak, tahu. Kekerasan dalam rumah tangga. Aku akan melaporkanmu ke kantor manusia dan anak. Yaku jahat!"

Tetsuro berlari meninggalkan Yaku yang masih menggendong Kenma. Pria kecil itu terpana pada kebodohan Tetsuro dan kemudian menepuk keningnya sendiri. Katanya pada Kenma di pelukan, "Kenma, cepat kejar Tetsu, ya? Jangan sampai dia—"

Kenma turun dari gendongannya dalam diam. Anak empat tahun itu berjalan dengan pelan mengikuti Tetsuro. Semeter dua meter ia berjalan, Kenma berhenti dan duduk sebentar di lantai. "Lelah," katanya.

Yaku masih terus memerhatikan Kenma dari tempatnya berdiri. Sesekali mengulum senyum merasa geli pada tingkah Kenma yang terlihat malas dan tak rela, namun merasa berkewajiban melakukan perintah Yaku. Ketika bocah pirang itu berbelok ke kanan, Yaku kembali naik ke lantai dua dan menemani anak-anak asuhnya yang lain yang sedang sibuk melakukan sesuatu. Sementara Kenma yang akhirnya sampai di depan kamar Tetsuro merasa telah berusaha keras dan duduk sedikit lebih lama di depan pintu. Sementara duduk, ia memanggil si bocah dengan suara pelan. "Kulo?"

"Pergi Kenma. Aku sedang ingin sendiri."

"Yaku _chan_ minta Kenma cama Kulo."

Saat Kenma bersandar di pintu, suaranya terdengar oleh Tetsuro di dalam.

"Kau bermain dengan Shoyo saja sana. Kalian kan berteman."

"Cho _chan_ bobo ciang."

"Ya sudah, kau tidur siang juga sana!" Masih dari dalam Tetsuro menjawab ujaran sang adik asuh. Dia masih bersungut karena sejak dulu Yaku selalu menyuruhnya menjaga Kenma. Anak itu berpikir, selain dia ada banyak bocah lain yang tidak diberi kewajiban apapun. Kenapa harus selalu dia?

"Yaku _chan_ minta Kenma cama Kulo," ulang Kenma. Akhirnya bocah itu berdiri dan mencoba membuka pintu kamar si bocah hitam. Dilihatnya Tetsuro duduk di depan berbagai macam kertas warna-warni yang digambarinya sendiri. Ada gambar kue ulang tahun, balon, dan lain-lain.

"Kulo, ini apa?"

Si hitam bersungut saat Kenma masuk dan duduk di depannya. Dia menatap Kenma dengan sebal, "Aku sedang ingin sendiri, Kenma."

Kenma menatap si hitam dengan tidak mengerti. Bibir Tetsuro masih merengut dan dibiarkannya Kenma tetap duduk di depannya. "Ya sudah, kalau kau tak mau pergi. Jangan berisik loh."

Kenma diam tak menjawab, namun bocah pirang itu memang tak selalu banyak bicara.

Dalam hening, Tetsuro menyusun kertas-kertas bergambar di depannya. Setelah rapi, ia bernyanyi pelan. " _Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to me_."

Tetsuro bertepuk tangan sendiri. " _Happy birthday, happy birthday_."

Kenma terdiam menatap laku si hitam.

" _Happy birthday to_ —" tak disangka nadanya berubah menjadi isakan pelan. Setetes dua air matanya terjatuh. "— _me_."

Kenma masih tidak mengerti. Tetsuro melipat lututnya dan dipeluknya di dada. Ia menutupi wajahnya di lutut dan menangis dalam diam.

"Yaku _san_ jahat. Kenapa dia lupa ulang tahunku dan malah menyuruhku tetap menjaga Kenma? Aku kan harusnya jadi raja hari ini. Yaku _san_ jahat."

Kenma berdiri dari duduknya kala melihat si hitam meringkuk dalam nestapa di depannya. Ia dekati bocah itu dan dipeluknya dalam diam jua Tetsuro. " _Eppi etday_ , Kulo."

Tetsuro tak membalas dan tidak bergerak jua atas pelukan Kenma yang tak seberapa. Ia masih memeluk lututnya. Punggungnya bergetar, tangisannya hening.

"Tetsu! Kau menjaga Kenma, kan?"

Yaku berteriak dari lantai dua. Namun alih-alih menjawab, tangisan Tetsuro makin membanjiri wajah dan lututnya. Ia kini menoleh pada Kenma dan digigitinya bibir bawahnya demi tidak membuat satu suara rintihan pun keluar dari sana.

"Tetsu?!"

Tetsuro masih diam.

Kenma yang melihat wajah menyedihkan si hitam memeluk leher anak sebelas tahun itu. "Kulo cakit?"

Mereka berdua mendengar suara langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa menuruni tangga. Sementara suara Yaku terus bergema memanggil nama si bocah hitam. "Tetsu! Kau mengabaikan Kenma, kutendang lagi kau ya?"

Dan pintu itu terbuka. Yaku membisu melihat Tetsuro yang menangis dan Kenma yang memeluknya dalam diam. Ia juga termenung saat menatap kertas-kertas bergambar yang disusun Tetsuro di depannya.

"Kau kenapa, Tetsu?"

" _Hmph_." Tetsuro mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap arah lain. Yaku menahan senyumnya mengetahui Tetsuro sedang merajuk darinya. Kenma berjalan mendekati Yaku yang juga berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Kau kenapa? Masih marah karena kutendang tadi?"

" _Hmph_."

Yaku menggendong Kenma. "Ayo Kenma. Kita tinggalkan saja Tetsu. Kita makan kue pie kesukaanmu. _Ah_ , enaknya kalau Tetsu begini. Jatah untuk Mama jadi lebih besar."

Yaku berjalan keluar dari kamar tanpa memedulikan Tetsuro yang tersadar mendengar ujarannya. Yaku masih menahan geli saat disadarinya Tetsuro berjalan di belakangnya pelan-pelan dan sembunyi-sembunyi. Mereka naik ke lantai dua, ke ruang makan. Dan ketika Tetsuro menginjakkan kakinya di lantai atas, ia disambut dengan berbagai letusan _confeti_.

Seluruh saudaranya berkumpul di sana. Bahkan seluruh anggota keluarga Karasuno yang tinggal di sebelah rumah mereka. Beberapa anak tetangga lain pun hadir. Bahkan pasangan pengantin baru Fukurodani, Bokuto—yang menjadi rekan bermainnya selama ini—dan Akaashi membawa sebungkus kado besar yang diberi tulisan "Untuk Kuroo Tetsuro".

"Selamat ulang tahun, Tetsu!" teriak mereka semua.

"Tapi jangan lupa minta maaf pada Daichi _san_ karena kau selalu menjahili anak-anak mereka!" tambah Yaku. Akaashi juga menyikut pinggang Bokuto, "Bokuto _san_. Kau juga."

"Oe, _Akaashi_!"

:)

.

 **A/N** : Hai, bertemu dengan saya lagi. Kali ini saya membuat drabble keluarga Nekoma. Sejujurnya ini sudah lama dibikin sebagai status di akun facebook saya pas hari ultahnya Kuroo. Hehe. Mau nungguin setahun cuman buat upload ini chapter doang, males. Jadinya diupload sekarang deh meski gak pas tanggalnya. Haha /plak

Untuk chapter tiga dan empat diambil dari status saya di facebook. Hehe. Emang kadang saya suka bikin drabble chibi Haikyuu di status sih. Jadi dipindahin ke sini aja sebagian. Untuk yang rikuesan (?) saya kerjain nanti. Soalnya lagi ikutan event nganu sih /heh. Makasih udah baca dan review. :)

Menjawab pertanyaan yang paling sering muncul:

 _Tanya_ : Ukai Keishin dan Takeda Ittetsu jadi kakek dan nenek Karasuno?

 _Jawab_ : Iya. Hehe. Sebagai penjelas juga kenapa Kei dan Shoyo rambutnya pirang dan jingga padahal papa dan mamanya hitam dan perak. Biar alesan keturunan, gitu (padahal Keishin juga dicat ya rambutnya :")

 _Tanya_ : Terus umurnya gimana tuh?

 _Jawab_ : Saya paling gak bisa bikin perkiraan usia orang dewasa. Saya lebih suka bikin perkiraan usia anak-anak aja. Usianya tokoh-tokoh dewasa di fanfiksi ini, silakan dipikirkan pembaca sendiri aja, ya /dilemparbolavoli/

 _Tanya_ : Susunan keluarga Karasuno gimana, tuh jadinya?

 _Jawab_ : Jadi, Keishin dan Takechan sensei itu punya anak dua, Asahi dan Daichi. Daichi nikah sama Koshi, dapetnya tujuh biji telur itu deh yang netasnya jadi piyik-piyik berisik itu /dilemparbolavoli/

Maafkan saya gak bisa balesin reviewnya satu-satu… Selain karena saya jarang buka ffn lewat laptop, saya juga gak tahu harus balas review kalian kayak gimana /heh /plak /diasusahdiajakngobrolsoalnya /dilemparbolavoli

Tapi saya mengapresiasi banget review kalian semua. Terima kasih banyak. Terima kasih :)


	4. Malam natal Keluarga Karasuno

Shoyo tetap membuka matanya meskipun malam sudah terlampau larut. Kakaknya, Tadashi sudah sedari tadi terlelap sembari memeluk Kei, kakak nomor empatnya. Tangan kanan Shoyo mengucek matanya sekali dua, dan tangan kirinya menggenggam sejumput rambut hitam Tobio yang sama-sama masih berusaha untuk tetap bangun. Menahan kantuk meskipun kelopak itu berkali-kali mencoba menolak keinginan kuatnya malam itu.

Shoyo sengaja memegangi rambut sang kakak agar jika Tobio tak sengaja tertidur, si jingga akan menarik rambutnya kuat-kuat hingga bocah empat tahun itu terbangun karena kesakitan. Itu rencana sederhana bocah satu setengah tahun itu. Tapi, dia sendiri tak kuasa terus terjaga sementara dengkur menenangkan Tadashi dan Kei di dekatnya begitu menggoda.

"Chobio…. Cho chan nganchuk…."

Tobio memelototi adiknya dalam gelap meskipun matanya sendiri terlihat sayu. "Jangan tidur, Shoyo. Kau bilang kau ingin melihat santa, kan?"

"Mpi—"

Pipi Shoyo dicubit Tobio dengan pelan agar sang bungsu itu tak mengantuk lagi. Kulit yang putih itu memerah, dan Shoyo mengerang kesakitan. Yang merah itu terasa perih dan membikinnya terisak sedikit demi sedikit. "Achiiiiit."

"Sssst. Kalau kau menangis, nanti santa tidak datang."

Tapi Shoyo tetap menangis di tengah kegelapan itu. Suaranya makin lama mengeras, mengerang berkali-kali dan membalas dendam dengan menarik rambut Tobio sebagai pembalasan karena sudah disakiti wajahnya. Tobio mengerang jua, mengujarkan kata-kata makian kepada sang adik bungsu. "Shoyo! Bego! Sakit bego!"

Rengek dan tangis itu keras dan melengking hingga terdengar dari luar kamar empat bungsu Karasuno. Pintu kamar mereka terbuka perlahan dan Tobio tertahan napasnya. Jika yang membuka adalah santa, ia akan girang setengah mati. Tapi jika yang membuka adalah ayahnya, ia bisa celaka. Jantungnya berdegup kencang karena gugup memikirkan bayang di pikirannya sendiri.

Namun bukan pria gempal berambut putih maupun lelaki perkasa berambut hitam, melainkan si perak ayu yang mendekati ranjang mereka dengan tatap penuh kekhawatiran. "Sho _chan_ kenapa, sayang?"

Koshi terperanjat menyadari Tobio pun belum tidur jua dan tak bisa berkata-kata saat melihat rambut putra nomor limanya itu ditarik begitu kuat oleh sang bungsu. Shoyo menyaring tangisannya dan dengan cepat merangkak ke pangkuan sang ibu. "Mammaaaaaa! Chobio… chachiiiiiiit!"

Tangan yang terlepas dari rambut hitam itu memegangi pipinya yang memerah bekas cubitan Tobio dan baru bisa dilihat jelas oleh Koshi ketika ia menggendong si jingga. Shoyo merangkak ke dada ibunya dan memeluk leher sang ibu dengan erat, tak peduli pada pelototan si perak pada kakaknya. "Tobio, kau apakan Shoyo? Kamu cubit Shoyo?"

Tobio tak menjawab. Ia mendecih dan bersembunyi di balik selimutnya. Shoyo menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak sang ibu. Ditepuk dengan pelan punggung kecil Shoyo dan Koshi masih menatap Tobio. "Dan kenapa kau dan Shoyo belum tidur? Lihat Tadashi dan Kei."

"Chobio cama Chadacchi nggu canta. Chochan uga."

Mata cokelat indah itu menatap tak percaya anaknya begitu mendengar kejujuran si bungsu. Senyum tipis penuh kegelian muncul di wajah ayunya, namun segera ia sembunyikan agar tak dilihat dua putranya yang masih terbangun. "Tobio," panggilnya lembut. Ia mengelus rambut hitam putranya dengan perlahan sementara tangannya yang satu masih menyangga Shoyo yang tak mau lepas darinya, "Kalau kau nakal, mana mungkin santa datang dan memberimu hadiah. Santa tidak suka anak jahil."

Tobio mendengkur di dalam selimutnya. Katanya dengan sebal, "Tapi kan itu Shoyo yang mulai. Coba kalau dia tetap bangun."

Koshi membuka selimut yang menutupi wajah Tobio, dan tatap cokelat itu mematikan seluruh keinginan Tobio untuk tetap beralasan. Koshi tersenyum ganjil pada anak nomor limanya. "Tidurlah atau kau mau papa tahu kamu tetap bangun?"

Ditarik Tobio ujung selimut yang dipegang ibunya dan ia meringkuk di bawahnya. Shoyo masih terisak di gendongan sang ibu, dan dibawa Koshi Shoyo keluar kamar. Sengaja digendong agar tidur dalam buaian si perak ayu itu. Mungkin keputusan untuk membuat anak satu setengah tahunnya itu agar mulai tidur bersama kakak-kakaknya merupakan keputusan yang terlalu cepat diambil. Mungkin seharusnya Shoyo masih harus tidur bersama ayah ibunya.

"Kenapa?"

Koshi tersenyum pada pasangan hidupnya yang sibuk membungkusi kotak-kotak dengan kertas warna-warni. Ia masih menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung dan pantat Shoyo yang mulai terasa tenang meski sesekali bisa didengarnya panggilan dengan suara cadel pelan di telinga.

"Biasa. Shoyo menangis."

Koshi takkan menceritai Daichi mengenai apa yang terjadi pada dua anak mereka. Setidaknya, tidak saat kepala keluarga itu sedang bersemangat menyiapkan hadiah untuk anak-anak mereka. Ia akan menceritakannya nanti. Duduk ia di samping pasangan hidupnya yang kini memasang kartu dengan nama anak-anak mereka. Shoyo masih belum mengubah posisinya, dan masih tak menyadari apa yang dilakukan sang ayah. Mungkin karena ia terlampau lelah, dan malam memang sudah begitu larut. Jam tidurnya sudah lewat berjam-jam lalu.

"Kau serius mau memberi mobil remot kontrol itu pada Yuu?"

Daichi menatap si perak anggun dengan senyum lebar dan mengangguk. "Dia sudah lama merengek minta ini. Lagipula, dia sudah menepati janjinya, kan? Tidak membuat anak lain menangis. Aku tak pernah dapat laporan lagi dari sekolah."

Koshi tertawa pelan. Dia memegangi boneka dinosaurus yang belum dibungkus suaminya. Boneka itu sebesar tubuh Shoyo. Sang ibu tak sabar melihat bagaimana reaksi Kei besok ketika membuka kadonya yang paling besar sendiri.

Pelukan di lehernya melemah. Ada bisik dengkur lembut di pundaknya dan Koshi tersenyum tipis. Ia kembali berdiri sambil tetap memosisikan Shoyo tetap nyaman dan tidak terbangun. Bisiknya pada Daichi sembari mencium pipi pria yang bekerja keras malam itu, "Aku mengantar Shoyo dulu."

Ah, bisik pelan itu membuat seluruh rambut Daichi meremang. Ia tak menyadari semu merah di pipi putih ayu dambaan hatinya, tapi ia makin bersemangat untuk segera menyelesaikan dua hadiah lagi yang belum dibungkusnya. Ia tersenyum lebar.

Mungkin nanti Daichi harus menagih hadiah juga pada Koshi.

:)

 **A/N** : Keluarga Karasuno lagi. Bosen ya? Iya, saya juga /dilemparbolavoli/ Saya usahain chapter selanjutnya keluarga tim lain. Setidaknya sedikit banyak informasi keluarga di fanfiksi ini sudah mulai bermunculan lah ya. Hehe. Makasih juga atas sarannya, saya gak tahu punya saudara itu unyu banget. :') /heh

Oh iya, ini kan karena kumpulan drabble dan gak terikat waktu dari satu chapter ke chapter lain, mohon jangan kaget ya kalau semisal di chapter sebelumnya si Shoyo baru berojol keluar, eh tahu-tahu di chapter ini udah bisa ngomong aja. Makasih sebelum dan sesudahnya :)


	5. Burung hantu minta telur

Akaashi diam menatap Bokuto yang sibuk menjahili Kei—anak tetangga sebelah—bersama Tetsuro—bocah Nekoma yang akhir-akhir ini jadi teman bermain Bokuto. Maklumlah, suami-suami di RT sini bukan tipe anak-anak yang masih suka bermain-main seperti Bokuto. Karena itu Bokuto lebih sering bergabung dengan anak-anak tetangga sekitar. Terkadang Akaashi berpikir, jangan-jangan hanya tubuh Bokuto saja yang tumbuh besar, tapi perkembangan mentalnya sudah terhenti sejak ia masih berumur sembilan tahun.

Atau apa jangan-jangan Bokuto menginginkan sesuatu yang tak pernah berani ia ungkapkan, karena itu ia akhir-akhir ini makin sering bermain dengan anak-anak itu untuk membuat semacam kode untuknya? Maksud Akaashi, mungkinkah Bokuto menginginkan keberadaan seorang anak juga? Ia mungkin kesepian di rumah karena tidak ada tawa dan tangis anak kecil, tapi ia tak berani menuntut pada Akaashi.

Tapi Bokuto cukup bodoh untuk memikirkan kode semacam ini, dan lagipula Bokuto adalah tipe orang yang blak-blakkan. Jadi rasanya—tidak mungkin.

Tapi, mungkinkah kekhawatiran mengenai ketakutan Akaashi mengenai keberadaan seorang anak di rumah mereka itu adalah kekhawatirannya sendiri? Mungkinkah ialah yang paling menginginkan mengurus seorang bayi kecil dan akan dilimpahinya dengan kasih sayang?

Si hitam cantik itu mendengus dan tertawa dalam hati. Tidak mungkin, jelas sangat tidak mungkin. Ia sudah cukup kerepotan mengurus Bokuto yang bocahnya setengah mati itu. Ia tak sanggup mengurus seorang dewasa berjiwa anak-anak dan seorang bayi sungguhan. Tidak.

"Hyaaa. Shoyo benar-benar imut, ya, Akaashi?" Bokuto menghampirinya sambil tertawa girang. Shoyo dibawa masuk oleh Kei yang sudah mulai kesal karena sedari tadi dijahili terus menerus oleh tetangga-tetangganya sementara Tetsuro—komplotan pelaku penjahil Kei—dipanggil Yaku yang mendapatinya basah-basah sedang mengganggu si pirang Karasuno yang tengah menjaga adik bungsunya. Akaashi sangat yakin, jika sudah di dalam rumah, Yaku akan menceramahi Tetsuro habis-habisan meski tidak akan didengarkan oleh bocah hitam jabrik itu.

"Sudah puas, Bokuto _san_?" Akaashi mendelik pada si perak jabrik itu. Tatapannya terlihat malas, tapi tengah menduga-duga apa yang dipikirkan oleh orang ini. Usia pernikahan mereka masih tergolong baru, baru dua tahun. Dan Akaashi tak ingin buru-buru membicarakan mengenai penerus usaha burung hantu keluarga karena mereka berdua—ia dan Bokutonya—masih cukup muda. Ia takut jika ia kebablasan, burung hantunya menjadi tak terurus dan bertelur melimpah dan menetaskan banyak lagi anak-anak burung hantu dan menjadi tak terkendali, seperti sarang burung gagak sebelah atau kandang kucing di sebelahnya lagi yang setiap kucing betinanya hamil, yang pejantan justru melarikan diri, dan sekali hamil anak kucing yang dilahirkan langsung banyak.

"Keluarga Karasuno benar-benar ramai, ya? Berbeda dengan rumah kita."

Akaashi mendelik lagi pada si perak yang tersenyum tipis sambil menatapnya. Jangan-jangan—

"Nah, Akaashi. Bagaimana kalau kita buat satu atau dua?"

"Membuat apa, Bokuto _san_?"

"Anak. Aku mau anak, Akaashi." Bokuto berujar dengan penuh semangat, tak peduli saat ini mereka tengah berada di teras rumah yang tepat menghadap jalan dan dipelototi Wakatoshi—bapak RT yang sedang berkeliling mengamati kehangatan rumah warga-warganya—yang tak sengaja mendengar ujaran si perak itu. Si hitam ayu menatap malas Bokuto, "Aku sudah mengurus satu bocah, Bokuto _san_."

Mata emas itu membelalak tak percaya dan mulutnya ternganga, "He? Siapa? He? Apa? Kenapa? Anak siapa, Akaashi? Kau diam-diam punya anak? Anak dengan siapa?! Kenapa aku tidak tahu?"

Telunjuk Akaashi terjulur, didorong Akaashi hingga menyentuh dada bidang si perak dan katanya dengan pelan, "Ini bocahnya yang harus kuurus."

Sebuah kedut tak senang muncul di kening si perak dan mulutnya sedikit maju karena itu, "Akaashi. Aku bukan bocah. Kau itu."

Akaashi tak menanggapi dan duduk bersandaran dengan nyaman di kursi santai mereka. Hidup dengan Bokuto saja membuatnya nyaris lupa bahwa ia memiliki kursi ini selama dua tahun, apalagi jika punya anak? Bahkan anaknya Bokuto yang notabene orang dewasa paling berisik di kompleks perumahan itu. Beruntung jika anak mereka nanti akan jadi orang setenang dirinya, tapi jika gen keberisikan Bokuto yang menurun, bagaimana?

"Mengurus anak itu susah, Bokuto san. Bagaimana dengan biaya hidupnya? Pakaiannya? Mainannya? Makanannya? Untuk sekolahnya?"

Dan ketika mengucapkan itu Akaashi lupa bahwa Bokuto adalah anak orang kaya pengusaha burung hantu yang sangat terkenal yang kekayaannya takkan habis dua turunan—kalau semisal si anak jadi orang pemalas, sih. Karena itu ia mendapat cengiran lebar dan bodoh Bokuto seperti biasa, "Ayolah, Akaashi. Masalah finansial kan sudah ada jawabannya. Ya?"

Akaashi menatap ke kiri bawah, mendecih dalam hati. Ia makin tergoyahkan ketika Bokuto berkata, "Dan kau kan sama tangguhnya seperti Koshi _kun_. Koshi _kun_ saja bisa mengurus delapan anak, kok. Ya?"

Si hitam anggun itu menggigiti bibirnya ragu sebelum diam-diam dan perlahan membalas tatapan emas Bokuto yang begitu bersemangat, "Tapi aku tidak yakin, Bokuto san."

"Tapi kita coba dulu, ya?"

Ia tolehkan pandangannya lagi ke arah lain sebelum berbisik, "Yah, kurasa tak ada salahnya mencoba."

Bokuto memekik kegirangan dan memeluk Akaashi erat dan sudah akan mencium bibir si hitam itu sebelum dapat teriakan dari Koshi, Yaku, Moniwa, Iwaizumi, dan tetangga-tetangga rumah mereka yang lain yang tiba-tiba sudah beramai-ramai berdiri di depan rumah masing-masing, "OE, PENGANTIN BARU DUA TAHUN! TAHU TEMPAT, DONG!"

- _ **Burung Hantu Minta Telur**_ **bersambung di sini. Dilanjut kapan-kapan kalau ada mood :p xD**


	6. Kasus mandi Karasuno

_**Rumah keluarga Karasuno, lima tahun yang lalu.**_

Koshi terdiam saat bayi nomor empatnya menyeret boneka dinosaurus sebesar setengah badannya sendiri ketika menghampiri sang ibu yang baru saja memanggilnya. Kei mendongak pada si perak dan Koshi segera berjongkok agar tingginya tidak berbeda jauh dari sang putra. Dengan lembut dan mengurangi rasa heran di nadanya, ia bertanya pada sang putra, "Kei sayang, itu untuk apa?"

"Manyji ma Cheey."

Mulut si ayu itu sedikit ternganga ketika mendengar jawaban polos sang putra. Bocah pirang itu menaruh bonekanya ke dekat pintu kamar mandi sebelum berjalan kembali ke kamarnya yang ada di ujung koridor. Jalannya tertatih-tatih dan Koshi masih tetap membeku meski Kei hilang di balik pintu.

Si perak itu menepuk kepalanya. Efek menonton _The Land Before Time_ dua minggu yang lalu dan terus diulang-ulang karena Kei yang menjadi ketagihan menontonnya benar-benar berefek hingga sekarang. Kini, setiap kali membeli mainan, Kei menuntut boneka dinosaurus, baju yang ada gambar dinosaurus, hingga topi runcing bersisik seperti kulit dinosaurus pun diminta putranya itu. Jika tidak dituruti, bocah itu akan tantrum dan meronta sejadi-jadinya. Tidak peduli akan mengganggu atau sedang di tengah orang yang banyak, Kei takkan tenang jika keinginannya tidak dituruti.

Ia dan Daichi sama tidak mengerti, padahal yang menonton film itu berulang kali bukan hanya Kei sendiri, tapi bersama kakak-kakaknya, Yuu, Ryuunosuke, dan Chikara. Tapi bagaimana bisa hanya Kei seorang yang menjadi begitu tergila-gila pada binatang punah itu?

Tidak hanya itu, boneka-boneka dinosaurusnya itu selalu ada dimanapun Kei berada. Menonton televisi, makan—ini yang lebih membuat Koshi kesal bukan main karena selain harus menyuapi makan Kei, dia juga dipaksa si pirang itu untuk menyuapi boneka-boneka dinosaurusnya juga!—hingga tidur pun boneka itulah yang memenuhi tempat tidurnya.

Dan sekarang? Apa maksudnya ini? Mandi? Boneka? Bersama Kei? Hei, Koshi memanggil Kei untuk mandi berdua bersamanya dan bukan bersama boneka kain ini. Mengeringkannya susah setengah mati, apalagi di musim hujan begini.

Tak lama, bocah satu setengah tahun itu muncul lagi dengan satu boneka dinosaurus lain di pelukan tangan kanannya, dan satu lagi boneka yang diseret tangan kirinya. Katanya sambil tertatih-tatih membawa dua boneka itu, "Mamma… Manyji ma-chama."

"Tapi sayang, ini kan boneka kain. Nanti basah, loh." Koshi tersenyum manis sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala boneka putranya. Tapi bocah itu menatapnya dengan tak mengerti, "Nyjuk..."

Koshi menepuk keningnya lagi. Tidak semudah itu mengeringkan boneka kain dengan handuk. Katanya lagi selembut mungkin, "Sayang, dinonya mandinya nanti saja, ya? Nanti bak mandinya kepenuhan bagaimana?"

Kening itu sedikit berkerut sebentar, "Mau manyji ma jinyo…."

"Tapi nanti basah loh." Kei tidak peduli dan tetap mencoba membawa masuk boneka-bonekanya ke dalam kamar mandi dan segera ditahan sang ibu, "Kei…. Jangan dibawa. Nanti basah."

Dahi Kei makin mengerut dan suaranya menggeram. Ia tetap memaksa masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dengan bonekanya, dan Koshi segera menangkap tubuh bayinya, mengangkatnya dan melepaskan boneka yang dipeluk si pirang, "Nanti basah. Kei jadi tidak punya dino, loh. Jangan dibawa mandi, ya sayang?"

"Jinyo…." Kei meronta dan menjerit saat Koshi menurunkan boneka dinosaurusnya ke lantai dan dijauhkan dari pintu kamar mandi agar tak kena basah. Jeritannya nyaring, dan tubuh itu terus berontak untuk lepas dan isakan si pirang mulai terdengar. Ia pukuli wajah ibunya sambil terus menggeliat, berusaha lepas dari pelukan Koshi. "Mamaaa…. Jinyooo…. Ma jinyooo…."

Nyaring teriakan Kei dan ketakutan Koshi menjadi nyata saat didengarnya pekikan bayi dari arah kamarnya disusul teriakan Yuu dari kamar yang sama, "Mama…. Tobio bangun, nih!"

Segera Koshi berjalan cepat ke kamar sambil tetap menggendong Kei yang masih meronta dan berteriak dengan tangisan. Memukul-mukul wajahnya berkali-kali karena tidak terima keinginannya tidak dikabulkan sang ibu.

Dan tangisan Tobio mengencang ketika jeritan Kei menjadi-jadi jua. Yuu yang belajar mewarnai sambil menjaga Tobio di kamar itu sama sekali tak peduli karena sudah terbiasa pada keriuhan rumahnya dan itu membuat Koshi menggelengkan kepala kesal. 'Yuu, bukannya berusaha menenangkan adik bungsunya, sibuk sendiri.'

Diturunkan si perak Kei ke lantai yang langsung segera berlari cepat keluar kamar masih dengan jeritan. Koshi begitu yakin si pirang itu kembali ke boneka-bonekanya sementara ia sendiri cukup kerepotan menggendong Tobio lagi dan mencoba kembali menidurkannya. Bayi lima bulannya itu memang begitu sensitif pada suara-suara berisik dan sering menangis nyaring jika ada suara keras sedikit saja.

"Yuu?" Ia sangat lelah, tapi Koshi berusaha memanggil anak pertamanya dengan selembut mungkin, "Coba lihat Kei sana. Kalau perlu mandikan dia, bisa?"

Yuu cemberut mendengar perintah ibunya, tapi tetap ia tanggalkan krayon di tangan dan berjalan dengan berat hati ke kamar mandi. Kakinya ia hentak-hentakkan selama berjalan dan Koshi harus menegurnya karena usaha menidurkan Tobio menjadi sia-sia.

"MAMA! KEI GAK ADA DI KAMAR MANDI, NIH!"

' _Bocah itu.'_ Koshi rasanya ingin menjitak kepala dengan jingga sejumput itu karena sudah berteriak di dalam rumah. Tobio di pangkuannya sudah mulai tenang dan kembali memejamkan mata ketika ayunan lembut pelukannya dan susu segarnya membawa kantuknya kembali. Koshi letakkan pelan-pelan bayi bungsunya—untuk saat ini—ke atas tempat tidurnya, keluar, dan menutup pintu kamar dengan sepelan mungkin sebelum mencari-cari si pirang dino freak-nya itu.

"Kei?" Koshi mengintip ke kamar putra-putranya dan menemukan bocah satu setengah tahun itu meringkuk di pojokan sambil memeluk ketiga boneka dinosaurusnya. "Ayo mandi, sayang. Nanti airnya jadi dingin, loh."

Bocah itu tidak menjawab panggilan ibunya dan makin erat memegangi boneka-boneka dinosaurus yang bahkan lingkar tangannya tak cukup untuk memeluk boneka-boneka itu. Didekati Koshi dengan perlahan Kei yang masih merajuk. Katanya lagi, "Ayo sayang, mandi ya? Kan kemarin Kei sudah tidak mandi."

"Njak. Mamma jahach. Cheey ma jinyoo… ma jinyooo."

"Tapi nanti kalau basah bagaimana? Nanti dinonya dikeringkannya susah, loh."

"Mache hanyuc bicaaa." Kei bersungut-sungut membalas tatapan ibunya. Bibirnya cemberut dan keningnya berkerut banyak, dan tatapannya sekesal mungkin pada si perak. "Tapi sayang—"

"Papa pulang!"

Gara-gara hanya meladeni anak-anaknya, hingga Koshi lupa waktu dan lupa menyambut sang suami. Ia menyerah menghadapi Kei dan berjalan keluar, menemui si hitam yang mungkin bisa meyakinkan Kei untuk mandi sekalian mandi bersama sang papa—dan tanpa dinosaurus!

Daichi tertawa geli mendengar aduan sang istri dan kini menghadapi si pirang itu sementara Koshi pergi meninggalkan dua anak beranak itu untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Ketika si hitam baru muncul dari pintu kamar, Kei sudah berlari cepat menuju sang ayah dan menangis. Mengadu dengan kisah versinya bahwa sang ibu telah menjadi jahat karena memisahkannya dengan dinosaurus kesayangannya. "Jinyo mo manyji juja."

Si hitam tersenyum tipis pada putranya, "Tapi kalau sudah mandi bersama nanti Kei jangan menyesal, ya?"

Kei menyuruh bawa Daichi dua buah bonekanya sementara ia memeluk satu boneka yang paling disayangnya dan mengekori langkah sang ayah yang berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Tiga dinosaurus itu ia letakkan atas kursi panjang tempat ia dan kakak-kakaknya duduk jika mandi bersama-sama—empat orang sekaligus—sementara menunggu ia yang bajunya dilepaskan oleh Daichi. Ketika tubuh kecilnya disiram air oleh sang ayah, Kei turut menyiramkan air juga ke ketiga bonekanya, menyabuninya, dan membawa ketiga dinosaurus itu berendam bersamanya.

"Jangan nangis nanti, ya?" Ulang Daichi berkali-kali setiap kali Kei menyirami bonekanya. Kei yang sama sekali tidak mengerti hanya terdiam berkali-kali.

Dan Koshi memekik terkejut saat menemu suami dan putranya keluar dari kamar mandi bersama dengan tiga boneka basah dan berat yang bahkan tak bisa diangkat oleh Kei. "Mamma… hanyjuch."

"Daichi!" Koshi memelotot pada si hitam dengan kesal dan hanya mendapat cengiran dari sang suami, "Biar Kei belajar sendiri."

"Kamu itu, ya!"

Koshi menepuk keningnya lagi, entah untuk yang kali keberapa hari itu. Ia serahkan sebuah handuk pada Daichi sementara Kei ia keringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk lain. Si perak ayu itu sama sekali tak percaya pada akhirnya Daichi menuruti permintaan Kei juga. Tidak tahu apa, yang akan repot nanti ya dia juga.

Selesai Kei dihanduki, ia meminta handuk pada sang ibu dan melakukan hal yang persis sama seperti yang dilakukan ibunya kepadanya. Handuk itu ia tepuk-tepukkan pada boneka-boneka itu, namun bukannya kering, air semakin keluar semakin ia menekankan handuk ke tubuh boneka dinosaurusnya. Berkali-kali tak jua kering, dan lakunya itu hanya dipandangi Koshi dan Daichi yang masih terpaku di belakangnya dalam diam.

Hingga akhirnya Kei kembali mendongak menatap ayah dan ibunya dengan air mata berlinangan karena bermenit-menit mengeringkan bonekanya namun hasilnya tetap sama. Bibirnya benar-benar menekuk tajam ke bawah dan tatapannya terlihat begitu tersiksa, "Maammmaaaaa—"

"Kan mama sudah bilang, sayang." Koshi gemas pada ekspresi merana si pirang dan memeluknya dengan penuh sayang. "Ini bonekanya tidak bisa langsung kering. Harus dijemur."

Tangisan pilu Kei kembali terdengar dan Daichi hanya menahan tawanya meskipun akhirnya mendapatkan pelototan dari sang istri. "Menurutmu ini salah siapa?"

.

 _ **Rumah keluarga Karasuno, lima tahun kemudian.**_

"Monya cama calachu. Cama calachu!" Shoyo berlari cepat sambil menjerit dengan tubuh telanjang sambil memeluk Karasu—boneka burung gagak kesayangannya, melarikan diri dari ibunya yang sudah selesai melepasi seluruh pakaiannya. Koshi yang sama sudah tak berpakaian ternganga di pintu kamar mandi ketika si jingga bungsunya itu menolak melepaskan boneka kain besar dan bulat itu.

Ia merasa _de javu_.

:)

.

.

 **A/N** : Setelah itu nampaknya mama papa gagak gak mau beli boneka kain lagi, beliin boneka plastik buat bocah-bocah geblek itu /heh


	7. Tsutomu Cengeng Ih

Tsutomu berlarian di antara rak-rak supermarket dengan gembira. Bocah dua tahun berambut hitam itu berteriak kegirangan menghindari kejaran kakak sulungnya—Satori—yang berjalan cepat sambil menirukan bunyi monster yang ada di serial _Earth Defender_. Terkadang Tsutomu bersembunyi di balik rak makanan ringan sambil sesekali mengintip sang kakak yang berpura-pura mencarinya dan ketika perhatian Tsutomu terlaihkan, Satori segera berlari ke arahnya dan membuat pekik geli dan gembira bocah itu serta merta membuat sang ibu, Ushijima 'Semi' Eita harus menengok ke arah dua anak bandelnya yang tak bisa diam itu.

"Satori, ayo jangan lari-lari. Tsutomu, nanti jatuh."

Tsutomu tak mengindahkan dan Satori diam di tempat sambil tetap memperlihatkan senyum jahilnya pada sang adik bungsu. Tahu kakak sulungnya tak mengejarnya dan justru sibuk mengekori sang ibu, Tsutomu berlari ke arah kakak nomor empatnya yang berjalan menuju Eita sambil membawa dua kardus telur.

"Tsutomu, hati-hati. Bahaya." Kenjiro menyikut Tsutomu yang berusaha memegangi telur yang dibawanya. "Nanti jatuh."

" _Nii_ —" Tsutomu memperlihatkan tatap kebingungan. Mulutnya membulat, sedikit memperlihatkan giginya yang masih belum tumbuh banyak. Kenjiro tersenyum dan masih berjalan pelan-pelan mendekati ibunya, berhati-hati dengan barang bawaannya. "Ini telur. Telur. Tsutomu suka kan? Telur."

"Yuuuy!" Tsutomu memekik gembira dan mengangkat dua tangannya ke atas. Ia berlari mengelilingi kakaknya dua kali, lalu berlari lebih jauh ke belakang Kenjiro dan membuat sang kakak berseru pelan, "Tsutomu, jangan kemana-mana. Banyak orang, loh."

Bukannya patuh, Tsutomu makin gembira melalui kaki-kaki pengunjung supermarket yang lain. Maklumlah, bocah itu baru pertama kali itu diajak oleh ibunya berbelanja. Biasanya Tsutomu ditinggal di rumah dan dijaga oleh ayahnya, Ushijima Wakatoshi. Namun hari ini ketua RT 8 itu harus pergi ke kecamatan untuk mengikuti rapat bulanan mereka. Eita sudah menyuruh sang sulung, Satori, untuk berjaga di rumah bersama adiknya, namun bocah merah itu justru berkeras hati untuk ikut sang ibu. Reon harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama si anak kembar tidak identiknya Seijo, Issei dan Takahiro, dan anak sulung keluarga Karasuno, Yuu. Sedangkan anak ketiganya, Hayato, merajuk karena kemarin sudah mendapat tugas menjaga sang adik dan mengorbankan waktu bermainnya sehingga hari ini dia tidak mau menjaga Tsutomu. Kenjiro biasanya selalu menemaninya berbelanja, jadi rasanya sulit jika tidak mengajak anak nomor empatnya itu ketika berbelanja. Jadilah hari ini Eita mengajak tiga anaknya itu pergi ke supermarket.

"Mammaaa!" Eita menoleh ke Tsutomu yang memanggilnya keras. Dilihatnya bocah itu sedang menuntun tangan si bungsu jingga Karasuno yang ikut tertawa bersamanya. Di belakang keduanya, Koshi dan anak nomor tiga mereka, Chikara, mengikuti dan memperhatikan langkah dua bocah yang sama-sama masih berusia dua tahun itu. Langkah keduanya tertatih dan ingin cepat-cepat mencapai tujuan, Eita. Si perak Shiratorizawa itu tersenyum dan berjongkok untuk menyambut anak bungsunya yang kegirangan mendapatkan kawan seumuran.

"Wah tidak biasanya Shoyo ikut belanja."

"Cho- _chan_ …. Karee!" Si jingga menyeru sekeras yang ia bisa. Ia berlari ke keranjang belanja yang didorong ibunya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk daging yang terlihat dari sela-sela lubang keranjang itu. Koshi mendesah dan berujar dengan keluhan pada kawannya, "Anak-anak tidak ada yang mau menjaga Shoyo. Mereka semua ikut Papa mereka memancing ke gunung. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Shoyo ikut mereka tanpaku."

"Oh, acara arisan bapak-bapak itu, ya. Loh, kupikir dibatalkan karena Wakatoshi tidak bisa hari ini."

"Tapi tadi Oom Wakatoshi sudah pulang, Tante, waktu kami mau pergi." Chikara mengadu pada tetangganya itu, "Terus Oom Bokuto langsung memaksa Papa dan Oom Wakatoshi ikut."

Eita mencibir. Mulutnya mengerucut seperti biasa, "Dasar Bokuto itu, ya. Kasihan loh Akaashi, masa sudah dua tahun menikah belum dapat anak juga. Biasanya yang bermasalah itu kan Bokuto. Akaashi sehat segar bugar montok begitu. Harusnya dia lebih kasih perhatian ke Akaashi."

"Ealah, Bu Eita ini bagaimana sih. Masa lupa, kelakuan Bokuto saja seperti itu. Rasanya meski tidak punya anak juga Akaashi sama saja repotnya seperti kita, tahu. Bokuto kan bocahnya mengalahkan delapan anak kita, Bu."

"Hmmm, ya bagaimana ya." Eita menepuk pundak kawannya, "Coba Daichi disuruh tegur atau ajarin Bokuto itu, loh. Kan tetangga paling dekat."

"Si Papa sudah tidak tahan menghadapinya. Coba Pak RT. Kan kesejahteraan warganya itu tanggung jawab Pak RT."

Asik dua mama-mama rambut perak itu mengobrolkan berbagai hal dari tetangga hingga rencana makan malam nanti, dua bungsu Shiratorizawa dan Karasuno berlarian mengelilingi rak-rak yang ada di sana. Sama-sama tertawa geli disertai Satori yang ikut kejar-kejaran dengan Tsutomu dan Shoyo. Sementara si dua bocah patuh Chikara dan Kenjiro diam-diaman sambil saling balas tatap dan senyum.

"Loh, adikmu mana, Kenjiro/Chikara?"

Barulah ketika mereka merasakan ketenangan tak biasa itu Eita menoleh ke bawah dan mencari-cari anaknya. Begitu juga Koshi.

"Tadi Satori- _nii_ bermain dengan mereka." Kenjiro turut menatap sekitar. Namun tak ada keberadaan tiga orang itu. Saat telinganya menangkap pekik pelan dari suatu jejeran rak, bocah itu berlari ke sana dan memelototi adik dan kakaknya. "Tsutomu, jangan jauh-jauh. Sini."

Chikara juga sama berlari menghampiri kawannya itu dan memberikan tatap tajam pada adiknya. "Shoyo juga. Ayo sini."

Tsutomu berlari ke arah Kenjiro, namun melewati sang kakak begitu saja dan menghampiri ibunya dengan bahak ala anak kecilnya. Larinya diikuti si jingga Karasuno yang sama tertatihnya seperti sang kawan. Sementara Satori dipelototi oleh Kenjiro dengan kesalnya.

"Mammaaa." Pun Shoyo dan Tsutomu berteriak sambil berlari dengan tangan teracung ke atas. Langkah kaki kecil mereka membikin dua perak dewasa itu melihati keduanya dengan ngeri dan sama-sama berjongkok untuk segera menyambut kedatangan anak-anak bungsu mereka. Belum jua sampai, Tsutomu tersandung kakinya sendiri dan membuatnya terjatuh dan kepalanya terhantam lantai sebelum terguling dua kali ke depan. Shoyo yang di belakangnya masih berlari dan tak kuasa menghentikan laju lari pelannya itu turut tersandung tubuh Tsutomu dan dia tersuruk ke atas tubuh si hitam sebelum jatuh ke samping dan membuat kepalanya turut membentur lantai.

Semua yang melihat itu mendadak membeku seketika hingga tangis dan teriakan si hitam dan si jingga membahana, menarik perhatian lebih banyak orang lagi. Koshi dan Eita sama memekik ngerinya dan berjalan menghampiri dua batita yang menangis pilu itu. Kepala keduanya sama-sama memerah dan raungan keduanya membikin sakit Eita dan Koshi. Keduanya digendong oleh mamanya masing-masing. Eita mengusap-usap kepala merah Tsutomu sementara Koshi menggoyang-goyangkan gendongannya untuk menenangkan bayi mereka.

"Sayang. Cup-cup. Tsutomu. Lihat, sakit sakit pergilah. Ayo nyanyi sama Mama. Sakit sakit pergilah."

"Sho- _chan_ gak papa sayang. Sssst, sakit ya. Gak papa, sakitnya ilang. Sakitnya ilang."

Namun raungan keduanya tak juga pudar justru makin kencang karena perih di kepala mereka tak seperti yang ibu mereka katakan, namun justru makin berdenyut. Ujar menenangkan kakak-kakak mereka pun tak bisa membuat keduanya berhenti menangis.

"Oh ya," Koshi mendadak teringat sesuatu, "Shoyo katanya mau es krim kan? Ayo kita beli es krim aja di sana ya. Sudah sudah. Nanti es krimnya bikin sakitnya hilang ya."

Koshi menunjuk sebuah sudut supermarket meskipun Shoyo masih terus menyembunyikan kepalanya di bahu sang ibu sambil terus merintih, "Mammaaa… Kiiiit. Cho- _chan_ kiiit." Si perak Karasuno pamit pada Eita dan bergegas menghampiri kotak es krim. Keranjang belanjaannya diambil dan didorong Chikara yang juga sama-sama cepat mendekati ibu dan adiknya.

Sementara Eita terus mengusap benjol di kening sang putra sambil terus berujar kepayahan, "Tsutomu juga ingin es krim? Ssst, sayang."

Tangan kecil Tsutomu sama memegangi kepalanya yang perih sementara wajahnya memerah akibat tangisan kesakitannya. Berkali-kali memanggil-manggil, "Mammaaaa," dengan cadelnya.

"Tsutomu. Tsutomu lihat. Telur, loh. Telur." Kenjiro bergegas membuka kardus telur yang tadi ia ambil dan memperlihatkannya pada sang adik yang wajahnya tertopang di pundak Eita. "Tsutomu suka telur, kan? Lihat telur."

Eita mengintip Kenjiro yang mengulurkan telur kecil pada sang adik. Tangisannya mereda dan perhatiannya teralihkan pada benda bulat yang dipegang kakaknya. Gendongan Eita digoyang-goyangkan dan si perak tersenyum tipis, "Nanti kita masak telur, ya. Tsutomu suka telur kan?"

"Yuuuy." Tangan kecil itu mencoba menggapai telur yang dipegang sang kakak dan Kenjiro segera menyerahkannya pada Tsutomu. Eita mengelus punggung si bungsu dengan lembut, "Pegang erat-erat ya. Jangan dijatuhkan."

"Yah… Tsutomu cengeng." Satori segera mendapat pelototan ibunya meskipun bocah itu sama sekali tidak takut dan tersenyum sumringah. "Aku pulang duluan deh."

"Dasar." Eita menggeram pada kelakuan si anak sulung yang berlari pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Disuruhnya Kenjiro untuk mendorong keranjang belanja mereka ke kasir setelah memastikan bahwa belanjaannya hari ini sudah dibeli semua.

"Mammaaa…. Yuuuy."

"Iya sayang, telur. Kita nanti masak telur ya."

Tangisan si hitam reda sama sekali ketika tangan mungilnya memegangi telur itu dengan hati-hati. Seluruh perhatiannya benar-benar tertuju pada benda itu. "Yuuuy."

.

Lupa bahwa tadi terjatuh, Tsutomu kembali berlari ketika Eita menurunkannya saat mereka sampai di rumah. "Tsutomu, nanti jatuh lagi, loh."

"Mammaaa…. Yuuuuy!"

Si bungsu itu melompat-lompat di depan kompor sambil terus memegangi telurnya. "Yuuuy. Chomu yuuuy."

Eita mendesah. Belum lepas lelahnya membawa barang-barang belanjaan, kini ia dituntut untuk memasak oleh anak hitamnya itu. Dihampirinya Tsutomu dan diangkatnya bocah itu. "Oke sayang. Nanti mama masakkan, ya. Nanti Tsutomu lihat waktu makan malam."

Belum sempat Tsutomu merajuk, teriakan Hayato di pintu depan membahana, "Kami pulang!"

Si hitam menuntut turun dan menyerahkan telurnya sebelum kembali belari ke luar. Pekik bahagia terdengar saat ternyata sang kakak pulang bersama ayah mereka. "Pappaaaa."

"Mama?" Kenjiro menarik ujung baju ibunya. "Mau masak sekarang?"

"Iya." Dibantunya anaknya itu memisah-misahkan barang-barang untuk dimasukkan ke dalam kulkas. "Tapi kenapa Papa pulangnya cepat, ya? Mereka pergi memancing, kan?"

"Kami bosan. Jadi kami pulang cepat." Wakatoshi tiba-tiba muncul di pintu dapur sambil menggendong sang bungsu. Tangannya yang lain memperlihatkan seplastik besar berisi ikan. "Tapi kami membeli ikan di jalan tadi. Kau mau?"

Sebuah kedut kesal Eita terlihat. "Lalu apa gunanya pergi memancing?"

"Oom Bokuto minta saran biar cepat dapat anak!" Hayato mengadu. Wakatoshi tak mengujarkan apapun dan hanya menyerahkan ikannya pada sang istri. Tangan kecil Tsutomu menjulur ingin ikut memegangi plastik itu, tapi segera dicegah oleh sang ayah. Tak dihiraukan Wakatoshi rajukan Tsutomu yang ingin melihat isi plastik itu dan dibawanya si bungsu ke ruangan lain. Membiarkan istrinya memasak makan malam dibantu oleh anaknya.

"Papa, mandilah bersama Tsutomu." Eita berseru sedikit lebih nyaring, "Tadi dia jatuh. Kalau lututnya luka, tolong diobati."

Tak ada jawaban, tapi si perak itu tahu suaminya akan melakukan pintanya dengan patuh. Kembali sang ibu berteriak pada anak nomor tiganya, "Hayato, cari Satori. Suruh cepat pulang. Hari sudah mau malam."

"Oke!"

"AKU UDAH DI RUMAH!"

"JANGAN TEREAK DI RUMAH!"

"MAMA JUGA TEREAK!"

.

Tsutomu membeku melihat piring makan malamnya. Dua alisnya melengkung ke bawah dan nyaris bertautan. Matanya memelototi telur mata sapi di depannya. Mulutnya mengerucut tajam dengan tak suka. Salah satu keningnya yang tadi membentur lantai ditempeli plester dingin oleh sang ayah untuk mengecilkan benjolnya.

"Kenapa, sayang?" Eita memasangkan serbet ke leher anak bungsunya. Dia juga menyerahkan sendok pada si hitam. "Ini telurnya Tsutomu tadi."

Bukannya menurut, Tsutomu menggeleng keras. "Yuuuy!"

"Iya, ini telur." Eita menunjuk piring Tsutomu. Tapi entah apa yang ada di kepala si hitam sehingga dia masih tidak melepaskan raut tidak sukanya dan kembali menuntut, "Yuuuy!"

"Iya ini telur, sayang. Telur mata sapi kesukaannya Tsutomu biasanya, loh."

"—kaaan. Yuuuy. Chaji…."

"Iya, ini telur yang tadi. Lihat." Eita memegangi tangan Tsutomu yang memegangi sendok dan memotong telur di depannya. "Lihat, telur ini loh. Ada kuningnya. Tsutomu suka, kan?"

Dihempaskan Tsutomu pegangan Eita dan ia turun dari kursi bayinya dengan kesusahan. Kebetulan saat itu Wakatoshi tengah membuka kulkas untuk mengisi gelas sakenya dan si bungsu menghampiri si ayah. "Paappaaaa."

Tangan pendeknya terangkat ke atas dan papanya menunduk dengan heran, "Tsutomu, makan sama Mama."

Geraman tak senang Tsutomu terdengar dan mau tak mau Wakatohi meletakkan gelasnya ke atas kulkas dan menggendong si bungsu. Habis digendong, bocah itu menunjuk ke dalam kulkas, ke arah telur-telur yang tersimpan di dalam. Mengerti bahwa anaknya minta ambilkan telur, Wakatoshi menurut. Diserahkannya telur mentah itu pada Tsutomu yang kemudian ingin turun lagi. Dihampirinya sang ibu sambil membawa telurnya. "Inyi yuuy. –ngkan inyi." Tsutomu menggerutu sambil memperlihatkan apa yang dia bawa.

Eita terdiam. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Sementara Satori tertawa terbahak-bahak di sisi lain meja sedangkan adik pertamanya, Reon, hanya tertawa pelan. Si bungsu yang tetap berkeras hati bahwa telur yang dipegangnya lah yang ia pegangi tersenyum bangga sambil mengulurkan telur yang ia pegangi.

"Sayang." Eita menerima uluran Wakatoshi dan menyambut Tsutomu. "Itu sama saja. Ini—" ditunjuknya telur yang dipegangi sang bungsu, "—namanya telur mentah. Kalau ini—" kali ini Eita menunjuk telur yang ada di piring anaknya, "—telur juga. Tapi namanya telur mata sapi. Sama."

Tsutomu tetap menggeleng. "Ngkan! Yuuy… Inyiii!"

Wakatoshi yang duduk di samping si bungsu mengambil mangkuk nasi Tsutomu dan menyodorkannya pada sang istri, "Mungkin kau harus memecahkan yang mentah dan biar dia makan _tamago kake gohan_."

Si perak menuruti saran suaminya. Didudukkannya lagi Tsutomu ke atas kursinya dan dimintanya telur yang dipeganginya. "Kita lihat ya, ini isinya kalau digoreng sama seperti yang ada di piring Tsutomu."

Telur itu tepat di depan si hitam Eita pecahkan. Mengeluarkan cairan kental isinya dan langsung terjatuh ke atas nasi Tsutomu. Cangkangnya terbelah menjadi dua dan diletakkan Eita di samping piring sang bungsu yang kini ternganga tak percaya melihat pertunjukan singkat ibunya. Matanya berkali-kali menatap isi telur mentah yang ada di atas nasinya lalu ke kulit cangkang di dekat tangannya. Tangan kirinya menyentuh cangkang tipis dan tajam itu dan merasakan jemarinya yang lengket karena sisa cairan bening di kulit cangkangnya.

Dan mendadak Tsutomu merasa dikhianati. Mata abu-abunya berkaca-kaca. Mulutnya menekuk dalam dan hidungnya kembang kempis. Wajahnya mendadak memerah karena emosi yang tiba-tiba naik ke atas kepalanya. Gembira dan antusiasme yang semula mewarnai wajahnya berganti cepat dengan kesedihan.

Hayato yang makan di samping Kenjiro berkata, "Siap-siap. Siap-siap."

Dan keempat kakak Tsutomu menutup telinga mereka bersamaan dengan terbukanya mulut sang adik dan pekik tak percaya si hitam. Nyaring raungan itu sampai-sampai Tooru, anak sulung tetangga sebelah rumah berteriak, "Tsutomu menangis lagi?!"

Wakatoshi tersenyum geli sementara Eita yang sedari tadi bahkan belum sempat mencicipi bahkan sebutir nasi segera menggendong anak bungsunya itu dan menenangkannya. Namun si hitam menggeliat di gendongan sang ibu, berguling-guling di lantai sambil menghentakkan kakinya. "YUUUUY!"

Ia merasa tak rela bahwa ternyata isi telur yang ia ingini bukannya bulat namun tak ubahnya air yang ada di gelas.

Ah, besok mungkin Eita harus merebuskan telur untuk Tsutomu untuk pembalasan dendam atas pengkhianatan bungsu kesayangannya itu.

 **-end**

 **A/N** : Ini dibikin berdasarkan pengalaman saya waktu kecil dulu. Saya lupa pas saya umur kapan, tapi yang pasti di memori-memori awal dan terlama lah. Jadi waktu itu saya suka banget sama telur mata sapi. Ajaib gitu ada kuning di tengah putih. Terus pas waktunya makan, saya menuntut ibu saya buat masakin telur mata sapi. Terus ibu saya—beliau punya toko dan waktu itu lagi ngelayanin pelanggan—nyuruh saya buat bawa telur ke dapur. Saya bawalah ke dapur tuh telur dan karena gak sabar, saya pecahin isinya ke mangkok. Karena yang namanya bocah, pecahannya gak sempurna lah, jadinya yang kuningnya kecampur. Saya kan itu belum tahu kalau mau bikin telur mata sapi, kuningnya jangan sampe pecah. Maka saya aduk-aduklah itu telur di mangkuk sampe kuning semua.

Pas digorengin ibu, kok ya mata sapinya gak kayak sebelumnya, yang kuningnya di tengah yang putih. Kok ini malah kuning semua. Bahkan kuningnya pun gak sekuning yang sebelumnya. Dan itu adalah pengkhianatan pertama yang pernah saya ingat. :")

Saya waktu kecil bodoh banget ternyata ya :")


	8. Sepatu Baru Kentaro

Kentaro baru saja dibelikan sepatu baru oleh Papa Hajimenya. Maklumlah, sepatunya yang lama solnya lepas karena sering ia pakai untuk lari-larian ke sana kemari dengan medan yang cukup ekstrim bagi anak berusia lima tahun. Bocah itu sama liarnya seperti bocah-bocah tetangga, keluarga Karasuno, yang tak bisa diurus.

"Oh. Oooh." Mata Kentaro tak pernah berhenti berbinar sejak saat melihat isi kotaknya. Ia berkali-kali menatap mata Hajime, lalu ke kotak sepatunya lagi, lalu ke Papanya lagi. Berulang kali begitu. Tak percaya bahwa ia diberi hadiah meskipun Papa Hajime dikenal di asosiasi tetangga itu sebagai Papa terpelit yang pernah ada.

"Bagaimana, Kentaro? Kamu suka?"

Bocah botak itu mengangguk semangat. Bahkan bisa dilihat Hajime bibir tipis itu melengkungkan segaris tipis senyuman kebahagiaan meskipun seluruh tubuhnya mengaku dan gemetaran karena suka cita yang meledak dari dalam dirinya.

"Hajime- _chaaaan_."

Hajime menoleh dan senyumannya pupus seketika melihat si sulung, Tooru, menarik-narik ujung bajunya dengan mata sembab, "Hajime- _chan_ pelit. Aku juga mau. Aku juga mau."

"Kau itu ya—" Hajime melotot pada si bocah berambut cokelat, "—kau itu sepatunya masih bagus. Kentaro dulu juga memakai bekas sepatumu yang sudah tidak bisa kau pakai!"

"Tapi aku maunya mainan! Yang mobil-mobilan terbang kayak di Setarwar. Aku juga mau hadiah." Tooru merengek sambil terus mendongak menatap Hajime. Seolah pelototan ayahnya sama sekali tidak menakutinya. Ia terus berusaha menangis dan memohon pada sang ayah. Berulang kali menarik-narik ujung baju Hajime.

"Tooru! Kau mau mainan lagi? Padahal bulan lalu kau sudah dibelikan pesawat ufo seperti yang di Setarterek. Apa bedanya, hah?!"

"Tapi kan beda!"

"Kau itu sudah punya banyak mainan. Kalau kau mau beli mainan sendiri, menabung. Jangan menuntut."

"Tapi Hajime- _chaaaan_ —"

"Dan panggil aku Papa!"

Tangisan Tooru meledak. Hajime tidak peduli pada tantrum yang diperlihatkan si sulung yang kini berguling-guling di lantai. Ayah _single parent_ itu kembali pada Kentaro yang matanya masih berbinar menatap sepatunya. "Kentaro, coba kau pakai. Kalau kekecilan, kita bisa menukarnya ke toko sepatu."

Berbeda seperti kakak sulungnya, Kentaro seperti anak-anak Hajime yang lain yang penurut dan patuh pada ujar sang ayah. Meski di antara ke delapan bocah-bocah Seijo, Kentaro yang paling liar, tak bisa diam, dan sulit dinasihati kecuali oleh sang ayah sendiri. Ia tak banyak bicara, namun aktifnya bukan main. Bahkan ia pernah beradu pitam dengan anak ketiga Karasuno dan membuat anak-anak di sekitar mereka menangis ketakutan dibuatnya.

Kentaro duduk manis sementara Hajime berjongkok dan mengeluarkan sepatunya dari kotak. Katanya Hajime meski suara tangisan Tooru jauh lebih keras dan mengganggu, "Papa yakin ini cocok sekali denganmu, Kentaro."

Warna sepatu itu hitam keabuan dengan aksen kuning keemasan di sekitaran leher dan tali penghiasnya. Pengerat sepatunya berupa magnet dan lampunya bernyala setiap kali terpisah atau terhubung dan itu mampu membuat Kentaro terpana. Bentukan magnetnya serupa pesawat unik yang dikendarai oleh _Earth Defender_ —serial polisi super yang sedang digandrungi oleh anak-anak AU sekarang—dan tak sengaja mata Tooru menangkap hal itu, membuat raungannya makin meledak.

"HAJIME- _CHAN_! AKU MAU SEPATUNYA! AKU MAU SEPATU KAYA KEN- _CHAN_. MAU SEPATU KAYAK KEN- _CHAN_! YANG ADA UFO-NYA!"

Kali ini kaki bocah itu menghardik-hardik di lantai. Kuat dan membuat adik nomor duanya, Issei, berteriak sebal, "Tooru berisik!"

Kentaro terdiam. Ia melirik kakak sulungnya dan beralih ke Hajime ketika sang ayah tersenyum padanya dan berkata, "Tidak usah dipedulikan, Kentaro. Coba berdiri. Coba jalan pakai sepatu barunya."

Si anak nomor enam keluarga Seijo itu memegangi pergelangan Hajime dan mencoba berdiri. Ia mencoba berjalan selangkah, lalu menatap sang ayah lagi. Hajime mengangkat ibu jarinya sambil sumringah, masih tak peduli pada rengekan si sulung. Sekali lagi Kentaro melangkah hingga akhirnya dia berlarian mengelilingi ruangan dengan bangga. Ia juga melompati dari satu kursi ke kursi yang lain meski akhirnya turun ketika Hajime berseru, "Kentaro, bahaya!"

Tooru sudah meredakan tangisnya ketika Kentaro mulai berlarian mengelilinginya. Merasa tangisannya saja sudah tidak ampuh lagi untuk mengambil hati sang ayah. Matanya melirik Kentaro dengan sebal dan masih kesusahan bernapas karena ingus yang memenuhi hidungnya. Ia berdiri sebal, menendang kaki Hajime yang memperhatikan kelincahan gerak sang adik sebelum berlari kencang pergi ke luar.

"Hajime- _chan_ jelek!"

.

Hajime mengulum senyumnya ketika dilihatnya Kentaro yang bersusah payah memasang sepatu rusaknya di depan pintu. "Loh, Kentaro? Mana sepatu barumu?"

Kentaro mendongak lalu menggeleng. Ada firasat jelek yang membisik di dalam hatinya dan dengan segera sang ayah menoleh pada Tooru, "Tooru, kau mengambil sepatu Kentaro?"

"Hah? Untuk apa?" Tooru mengerutkan bibirnya kesal. Matanya masih merah karena baru tadi pagi ia kembali merajuk minta dibelikan sepatu seperti milik Kentaro. "Ukurannya juga kekecilan untukku, tahu."

"Benarkah?" Mata itu menyelidik si sulung. Bibir Tooru makin manyun kesal karena dicurigai dan ia segera berlari ke luar rumah ketika sepatunya sudah selesai ia pasang. "Hajime- _chan_ jahat!"

"Kentaro, tunggu sebentar." Hajime segera berlari ke kamar putra-putranya. Membuka lemari mainan dan melihat kotak sepatu baru Kentaro masih ada di sana. Dibukanya untuk memastikan masih ada isinya dan memang benar masih ada. Dibawanya sepatu itu pada Kentaro, "Kau itu ya. Kau sudah punya sepatu baru. Coba pakai yang baru. Yang lama sudah rusak begitu."

Si botak menggeleng dan menggeram tidak suka ketika Hajime berjongkok dan berupaya melepas sepatunya. Rambut Hajime dipeganginya dan didorongnya dengan protes. Ia mengambil sepatu barunya yang diletakkan Hajime di lantai, berlari masuk ke dalam rumah dengan sebelah sepatu terpasang, dan memasukkannya lagi ke dalam kotak.

"Loh, Kentaro! Itu sepatunya dipakai."

Kentaro menggeleng kuat dengan mata melotot. "Tidak mau. Sepatunya disimpan."

"Disimpan untuk apa?"

"Nanti kotor!"

Hajime kicep. Issei yang kebetulan juga sudah akan memakai sepatunya tertawa geli. "Kentaro, kamu bodoh atau apa? Hahaha."

Si bocah lima tahun tak mempedulikan tawa kakaknya dan dengan penuh sayang kembali mengancingkan kotak sepatunya dan menyimpannya lagi ke lemari. Sang ayah berujar, "Tapi tujuan sepatu memang untuk dipakai, Kentaro."

"Tapi nanti kotor."

"Ya karena memang sepatu begitu. Agar kakimu tidak kotor."

Kentaro masih menggeleng kuat dengan keyakinannya. Ia berjalan ke luar dan memakai lagi sebelah sepatu lamanya yang tadinya berhasil dilepas Hajime. Sol sepatu itu sudah terbuka lebar dan mungkin sekian langkah saja pun Kentaro berjalan di luar, sol itu akan lepas sama sekali.

Hajime mengusap wajahnya sendiri.

'Sebenarnya, darah bodoh siapa yang mengaliri tubuhnya ini, ya ampun?'

 **Tbc**

 **A/N** : Yahoo… karena beberapa ada yang rikues keluarga Aoba Josai, akhirnya saya bikin. Rencananya mau bikin dua kasus sekaligus, tapi mungkin nanti aja. Yang chapter ini khusus Hajime-Kentaro. Sambungannya mungkin-hmmm-apa yang bakal dilakuin Tooru, ya? Wkwkwk /plak

Betewe, untuk yang beberapa ditakdirkan _single parent_ di sini kayak Hajime, Moniwa, gitu, mereka beranak pinak dengan membelah diri, ya /plak


End file.
